gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Missions in GTA San Andreas
Los Santos Missions * In The Beginning - The opening sequence, cutscene and mission of GTA San Andreas. * Big Smoke - Meet Big Smoke inside the Johnson House. * Sweet & Kendl - Escape from the Ballas riding a BMX and explore parts of the city of Los Santos. * Ryder - Introduction to the Barbers, the Restaurants, and driving cars. * Tagging Up Turf - Tag over some of the rival gang's tags. * Cleaning The Hood - Take out drug dealers on your territory. * Drive-Thru - Stop the Ballas from getting to Grove Street. * Nines and AK's - Visit Emmet for some target practice and buy any clothes at Binco shop. * Drive-By - Do a couple of drive-by's on Ballas gang members. * Sweet's Girl - Save Sweet and his girl from an onslaught of gang members. * Cesar Vialpando - Follow Kendl and win the Lowrider Challenge. * OG Loc - Visit an old friend from jail and chase down a Los Santos Vagos gang member. * Running Dog - Chase down a Los Santos Vagos gang member. * Wrong Side Of The Tracks - Disrupt a gang meeting and follow a train. * Just Business - Help Big Smoke against the Russian Mafia. * Home Invasion - Rob a veteran for weapons. * Catalyst - Steal weapons off a train. * Robbing Uncle Sam - Raid a National Guard base. * High Stakes, Low Rider - Race Cesar Vialpando and his other racers. * Life's A Beach - Steal a sound system for OG Loc. * Madd Dogg's Rhymes - Steal Madd Dogg's rhyme book. * Management Issues - Kill Alan Crawford, Madd Dogg's manager. * House Party - Party with the OG's, and protect Grove Street from takeover by the Ballas. * Burning Desire - Burn down a gang house and save a girl. * Gray Imports - Kill a Russian weapon dealer. * Doberman - Take over Glen Park. * Los Sepulcros - Kill the Ballas gang leader Kane. * Reuniting The Families - Take Sweet to reunite the 'Families' gang. * The Green Sabre - Save Sweet from dying. Countryside Missions * Badlands - Take out an ex-policeman for Tenpenny. *First Date - Meet Cesar's cousin. NOTE: Choose a Robbery mission listed below after the cutscene. * Tanker Commander - Hijack a tanker truck. * Body Harvest - Steal a Combine Harvester. * King in Exile - Meet Cesar and Kendl again. * First Base - NOTE: Choose a Robbery mission listed below after the cutscene. * Against All Odds - Rob the Off-Track Betting shop in Montgomery. * Gone Courting - NOTE: Choose a Robbery mission listed below after the cutscene. * Local Liquor Store - Rob a liquor store in Blueberry. * Made In Heaven - NOTE: Choose a Robbery mission listed below after the cutscene. * Small Town Bank - Rob a bank in Palomino Creek. * Wu Zi Mu - Race against Wu Zi Mu. * Farewell, My Love... - Race against Catalina and her new boyfriend, Claude. * Are You Going To San Fierro? - Burn down The Truth's drug plantation and drive to San Fierro. San Fierro Missions * Wear Flowers In Your Hair - Pick up some old friends of The Truth, who can help with the garage. * 555 WE TIP - Frame the DA by posing as a Valet and planting drugs in his car. * Deconstruction - Get your revenge on some construction workers for calling Kendl a hooker. * Air Raid - Defend Zero's transmitters. * Supply Lines... - Destroy some RC vehicle delivery vans. * New Model Army - Help Zero in a RC war. * Photo Opportunity - Catch some gang members red-handed. * Jizzy - Help Jizzy out with his pimp duties. * Back to School - Learn some advanced driving techniques. * T-Bone Mendez - Retrieve some stolen cash. * Mike Toreno - Find Mike Toreno. * Zeroing In - Steal a car from a driving woman. * Test Drive - Steal and test two racing cars with Cesar. * Customs Fast Track - Steal a car from a container in the docks. * Puncture Wounds - Steal a car using stingers. * Mountain Cloud Boys - Escort Woozie to safety. * Ran Fa Li - Steal a car from the airport and take it to a lockup. * Lure - Prevent an assassination with a decoy. * Amphibious Assault - Bug a Da Nang meeting on a boat. * The Da Nang Thang - Release some refugees from a boat and kill the Snakehead. * Outrider - Transport drugs past some roadblocks. * Snail Trail - Snipe a journalist and his contact. * Ice Cold Killa - Break into the Pleasure Domes and kill Jizzy. * Pier 69 - Raid a deal between the Ballas and the Loco Syndicate to kill Ryder and T-Bone Mendez. * Toreno's Last Flight - Shoot down Mike Toreno's helicopter. * Yay Ka-Boom-Boom - Blow up a drug factory. Desert Missions *Monster - Complete a time trial in a Monster Truck. * Highjack - Hijack a truck and drive it back to Doherty. * Interdiction - Escort and protect Toreno's helicopter. * Verdant Meadows - Buy the airstrip in Bone County. * Learning to Fly- Complete flying / Pilot School. *N.O.E. - Drop off some things for Mike. * Stowaway - Destroy a government plane. *Black Project - Enter Area 69, and steal the Black Project. * Green Goo - Fly over a train, and take what ever the military least wants you to take. Las Venturas Missions *Fender Ketchup - Scare a guy by driving around with him on your windscreen. * Explosive Situation - Steal armed dynamite from the quarry. * You've Had Your Chips - Disable the Sindacco's factory from making fake casino chips. * Don Peyote - Rescue Maccer and Kent Paul from the desert. * Architectural Espionage - Steal the plans to Caligula's Casino. * Key To Her Heart - Gain the affections of Millie to gain a keycard. * Dam And Blast - Prepare the dam for the power to the casino to be disabled. * Cop Wheels - Steal four HPV 1000 police bikes. * Up, Up and Away! - Steal an armored truck using a Leviathan. *Intensive Care - Rescue Johnny Sindacco from the Forellis in an ambulance. * The Meat Business - Escape from the Sindaccos in the meat factory. * Misappropriation - Kill some federal agents in the Desert, and steal a dossier. *Fish In A Barrel - Take co-ownership of the Four Dragons Casino. * Madd Dogg - Rescue Madd Dogg from a suicide attempt. * Freefall - Intercept, board, empty and land a plane full of Forelli's. * High Noon - Kill Eddie Pulaski. * Saint Mark's Bistro - Fly to Liberty City and take out Marco Forelli. * Breaking the Bank at Caligula's - Rob Caligula's Casino. *A Home In The Hills - Retake Madd Dogg's Crib. Return to Los Santos Missions * Vertical Bird - Steal a Hydra from an aircraft carrier for Toreno. * Home Coming - Pick Sweet up from the police station, take out some dealers and reclaim Grove Street. * Cut Throat Business - Chase OG Loc to reclaim Madd Dogg's music. * Beat Down On B Dup - Start a gang war to claim Glen Park. * Grove 4 Life - Claim Idlewood and any other neighborhood. * Riot - Drive to Grove Street amid total carnage. * Los Desperados - Retake Varrios Los Aztecas territory from the Los Santos Vagos. * End of the Line - Take out Big Smoke's Crack Palace and chase down Frank Tenpenny. Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas